


Hoping for the Best

by Estirose



Category: Power Rangers Turbo
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2308109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam, after he hands the morpher and Power to Carlos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hoping for the Best

It was over.

Adam turned over in his sleeping bag and tried to get back to sleep. If he'd still been on duty, he'd have marked it up to worrying about the latest foe's upcoming attack or latest monster. But that part of his life was over, at least for the moment. His communicator was around Carlos' wrist now. He and the rest of the retiring Rangers had been given spares just in case Divatox decided to go after them, but they would never beep their familiar notes to summon him or the others to battle.

Something inside him instinctively reached for the Power that was no longer there, like a child reaching for a teddy bear. Sure, he could feel something, perhaps the echo of the various forms of Power that had coursed through his body for the last three or so years. He barely remembered what it was like before he had held the Power, perhaps forgotten what it was like to be normal.

Heck, he'd probably completely forgotten what it was to be normal, period. He'd always be a Ranger, but he now could find out what it was like for the ordinary citizens of Angel Grove. And at least now he didn't have to worry about injuries from fighting monsters. Sure, he'd always be in a little more danger than most people, due to his being a Ranger, but that was one of the hazards.

He hoped Carlos would work out well. Carlos had a bit of a problem with his attitude, but Adam could see the intelligence Carlos hid. Carlos was a fighter, too, which was what he needed to be in order to function as a Ranger. He knew that some of his teammates wondered why he'd chosen Carlos as his replacement, but he also knew deep inside him that he'd made the right choice. He'd seen Carlos and Justin right after the game. They'd bond well, and that was something both Justin and the team needed. Justin would become more confident, and Carlos would become more thoughtful and responsible.

Adam hoped so, for he'd just handed Carlos the responsibility for saving the world. It was a heavy burden for anybody to carry. Sometimes he wondered how he'd made it for so long knowing that if he fouled up, there might not be a home to return to.

Had he understood that, taken it seriously when Zack's Power was handed to him? He thought he had, but now he wasn't so sure. He remembered having the Power course though him that first day, making him confident that he could handle things. That was no doubt how the new Rangers felt right now, buoyed by the new Power that was making itself known.

They would learn. And, if he and the rest had chosen well, they would be able to save the world.

Maybe it was time to stop worrying.


End file.
